


pimpernel

by despurrito



Series: The Bouquet [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despurrito/pseuds/despurrito
Summary: “You thought you can hide him, like a little flower carefully hidden behind bushes. However, we, killing machines, cannot have such distractions in our line of work. Thus, as ordered, I am to eliminate the very existence of Connor Anderson for your sake, Nines.”





	pimpernel

**Author's Note:**

> :^) i warned you guys about the next installation
> 
> originally was going to be a one-shot like the previous parts of the Bouquet, but I couldn't because I need to focus on college work and self-care. i hope y'all be patient until the next chapter!

Connor stays seated on the park bench, his lips cascading over the tip of his soft serve blueberry ice cream to the bottom, whilst he absentmindedly stares at the setting sun over the grassy green horizon.

“Connor.” Nines calls out, gentle yet firm.

“Hm?” The florist hums in question, not bothering to move his eyes to meet the piercing blue gaze of his lover.

“It’s nearly time for dinner, we should get back to your home, so I can start on the preparations.” The taller male says calmly, but the way his hands rub at each other gave away his anxiety.

At the action, the shorter of the two found it endearing, that the assassin was _worried_ about meeting his family. “It’s too early to go, Nines.” He begins, reaching over to Nines’ hands with his free one, squeezing it reassuringly. “And he’ll love you, don’t worry.”

Nines looks at the florist with his brows furrowed in worry. “Are you sure?” He inquires, his hands maneuvering Connor’s hold to entrap the smaller hand with his own palms. “What if… He doesn’t approve of me?”

Connor looks at the other, his chocolate orbs studying the anxious face of his lover before he smiles. He scoots over then brings his hand up, taking Nines’ hands with it. Once close, he kisses his knuckles, soft and gentle; loving and affectionate; considerate and comforting. “I can already imagine his reaction.” He mutters, his lips moving on Nines’ skin as he chuckles. “ _Yer the fucker who made my son fall in love, eh? Well, as long as you protect him, I don’t care what you do._ ” He says in an exaggerated imitation of his father’s voice, eliciting a chuckle from the assassin.

“Odd,” Nines responds after his laughter died down. “That’s how he speaks? I’m surprised you didn’t adapt the same speaking mannerisms.”

“Everyone says the same thing.” Connor replies, looking down on the light blue stain on Nines’ skin. “I take after my mother, actually, and dad’s grateful for that.” He continues, smiling, albeit sadly.

Nines stays quiet for a moment, studying the saddened face of his lover before he takes his hand, pressing it on Connor’s cheek. Slowly, his thumb strokes over Connor’s blueberry colored lips, smudging the color on his skin before he leans down, their lips molding together in a tender and loving kiss.

So tender, that Connor forgot he had ice cream in his other hand, making his hold on the cone loosen then let it fall to the asphalt ground.

Eventually, the assassin’s heart slows down, matching the florist’s calm and languid pulse.

Until, a small clink was heard, metal hitting the asphalt pathway before rolling to a stop.

Nines pulls away from the kiss, leaving Connor in a confused daze, as he eyes to the side, seeing a hand grenade without its pin. “ **Get down!** ” He screams at the top of his lungs before he hauls himself and Connor behind the bench, running a good few feet ahead, then forcing his and his companion’s bodies to the grassy ground, his larger stature covering Connor’s.

There came the explosion that rattled the floor beneath them, shaking the very core of every human that were within the vicinity of the bomb.

It was evident a few plants were unfortunate enough to be hit by the grenade, even more so on the ground that the lethal weapon landed on.

“W-What-?” Connor stutters as he peeks over Nines’ shoulder, seeing the ruined state of the park bench and a few plants and threes, leaving fire and destruction upon the bomb’s detonation. “W-What just-?”

“Nines.” A smooth female voice called out, causing both men to look over the owner of the voice, seeing a woman with ice blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. “Step away from Anderson.”

Nines growls, scrambling to his feet as he immediately got in between Connor and the lady. “Chloe.” He begins coldly, anger evident on his voice. “What are you doing here?”

The woman frowned deeply, almost like she detested the way the name rolled off his tongue. “We’re not allowed to be called by our real names, Nines. You should be addressing me as Six.” She says, close to a scolding, but with the M6 machine gun on her hand, it sounded like a threat.

The florist shakily gets to his feet, pressing himself against Nines for support, who gripped his arms to hold him up while still shielding him from Six’s vision of him. “Nines, who is she?” He asks, his heart pounding in fear as his eyes trailing over the weapon in her hand.

“Now’s not the time, Connor.” Nines chastises a little harshly, forcing his lover’s head behind him, denying him sight of the enemy. “Answer the question, Six. What are you doing here?” He repeats his question, taking out his hand so that when the need arises, he could draw out his own gun to protect Connor and himself.

Six blinks slowly, taking in the question then processing it before she opens her mouth to ask back: “You honestly think there’s nothing wrong now, Nines?”

The taller male growls again, keeping his beloved behind him. “Care to enlighten me?”

“You’re going against the code, Nines. We’re not allowed to involve ourselves with the civilians, nor are we allowed to be affectionate with anyone outside our own.” The woman spoke, lifting the machine gun then grasping the cartridge magazine with her other hand; her slender finger menacingly stroking the trigger. “Step away from Anderson, Nines.”

The male assassin clicked his tongue. “I won’t let you have him.”

The female assassin sighs, her shoulder sagging in disappointment. “We expected more from you, Nines. But this?” She pauses, gesturing to the two men with the barrel of the gun. “You thought you can hide him, like a little flower carefully hidden behind bushes. However, we, killing machines, cannot have such distractions in our line of work. Thus, as ordered, I am to eliminate the very existence of Connor Anderson for your sake, Nines.” Then, Six raises the gun again, pointing the barrel at their feet before sending a barrage of bullets to the ground.

Immediately, both men jump out of the way, effectively separating them from each other.

“Connor!” Nines shouts before he drew out his hand gun from his holster then shot Six’s shoulder, making her lose her target, which was on Connor’s head, shooting a tree in his stead.

The florist rushes to his lover’s side, his face contorted in fear as he hid behind Nines. The assassin was quick to push Connor behind his back, his gun pointed at Six’s head, who was examining her bloodied shoulder.

Six reaches over her shoulder with her free hand, stroking the blood dripping from the bullet wound before letting her eyes scan the red metallic liquid in wonder.

Connor shivers at the sight; the sight is the same as Nines, who questions human common sense, such as unfeeling towards being hurt, as well as not being bothered by the blood spilled in their vision.

The woman looks up at Nines, then to Connor, her frown turning into a different emotion; not of disappointment, but of pure sadness. “Nines, you can’t escape this fate. The directors have already dispatched a couple of assassins to eradicate Anderson.” She spoke as her elegant brows furrowed together. “Two has already gone and destroyed any official files stating his existence, Four and, the child prodigy, Fives, are tasked with another mission regarding Anderson, as well as I, who is tasked to kill Anderson.”

The florist stiffens at the words, the blood draining from his face as he looks up at Nines, whose face was contorted in a mixture of shock and wrath.

“So, I suggest you step aside if you want to live, Nines.” Six states, now raising the machine gun with one hand effortlessly, her forefinger now resting on the trigger.

Connor looks up at his lover, tears stinging his eyes which blurred his vision. “N-Nines…” He begins, his voice faltering as a sob escaped his throat. “I don’t want to die.”

Nines froze, the statement Connor uttered turned on a switch which caused his blood to boil hotter, his heart pumping wildly, and adrenaline producing on all parts of his body, making him feel more alive; _more human_. “I won’t let you die.” He whispers reassuringly. Without hesitation, he shot Six’s right knee, before he runs with Connor, his larger hand gripping the smaller one tightly and protectively. “Not on my watch!” He says, turning back then shooting Six again, right at her injured shoulder, making her land on her back due to the force of the impact.

Six remained dormant, letting her target escape in favor of studying the purple and orange sky with her stone-cold azure eyes as an unknown emotion eats away her inside. What was it? Why does she feel like her internal organs are chewing her beating heart, making it ache, and made it so that it becomes unbearable to even move an inch to complete her task? “You cannot escape, Nines. Your fate is with us.” She spoke, taking her phone from her pocket.

* * *

The sky has turned dark blue with stars littering the expanse, as Nines drove the car he stole on the road.

Silence looms over the two men, the concerning topic remained undiscussed whilst Connor plays with a coin in between his fingers, anxiety eating away his insides as he watched the scenery changing from the window, the street in the city of Detroit he knew so well started to morph into some place he doesn’t recognize.

The florist bit his lip, finally finding the courage to speak, he turns to Nines, whose ice blue eyes remained on the road in front of them. “Nines.” He calls out softly, too soft to be heard whilst the engine of the vehicle roars in the silence of the outside world.

The assassin doesn’t reply, but Connor knew he heard him. “Nines.” He tries again, this time, getting a side-eye glace from the other, but no words came out of his lips. “Please talk to me. We… I…” He stutters, his heart dropping to his stomach as he saw the way Nines looked at him, he looked almost… _Angry_ at him.

Connor didn’t speak anymore, he didn’t attempt to, as his voice got caught in his throat at the sight of pure wrath in Nines’ eyes. He looks down at his lap, his fingers missing in catching the coin, making the object tumble out of his grasp then land on the floor of the car.

Nines stayed quiet before he sighs, his shoulders sagging. Eventually, the hard look in his eyes also softened. “I’m… I apologize, Connor. After what transpired with Chloe… No, Six, I can’t afford to lose focus now.” He says apologetically, removing one of his hand from the stirring wheel to reach over on Connor’s trembling hands, squeezing comfortingly.

“It’s alright, I understand.” Connor says, biting his lip again. He took a few moments before he looks at Nines once more. “Where are we going?”

“Getting you somewhere safe.” Nines replies curtly, his eyes still trained on the road in front of them. “At the moment, they know everything about you, so anywhere we go in Detroit City will be asking for death. We’re going somewhere far away, somewhere safer.” He explains, his lips curling into a smile, but it faltered when he saw Connor’s frown deepening from his peripheral vision.

“But…” Connor trails off, his worry and anxiety becoming evident on his face. “What about dad…? My job?” He inquires, his bottom lip trembling at the thought of leaving his only family behind so suddenly. “I-I can’t leave my dad! W-We already lost so much! My mom, my older brother! I’m the only one he has left!” He exclaims, his hands flying to grip Nines’ arm. “Please! We have to turn back!”

“We can’t, Connor.” Nines replies, his voice stern and commanding. “Didn’t you understand what I said earlier? I said going back now will get us killed.” He says calmly yet condescending as the smaller male wasn’t thinking about his own safety above others.

Connor froze at Nines’ tone, his tears collecting in his brown orbs, making it glassy and sorrowful. He didn’t say more as he pulls away, pressing his back firmly on the car seat.

The car ride resumed in silence.

The strain in their relationship growing, slowly and unbeknownst the two lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Lore:  
> Agents:  
> Two - Markus  
> Four - Kara  
> Fives - Alice (the child prodigy)  
> Six - Chloe  
> Nines - (name currently unknown)
> 
> will update in [ my tumblr ](https://despurrito.tumblr.com/) about progress reports or if i'm still alive! go follow and talk to me pls :'(


End file.
